DPA008: Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!!
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!: Volume 2. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi face off against Cyrus, Saturn and Jupiter. Mitsumi decides to take on both Saturn and Jupiter while she orders Hareta to go after Cyrus. Hareta follows Cyrus, who he meets on the bridge, and they decide to battle it out there. Chapter Plot The cave exit is blocked by Cyrus, Jupiter, and Saturn, who revealed themselves to be a part of Team Galactic with Cyrus being their leader. Mitsumi tries to be tough against Cyrus but she fails as Cyrus knows her, knowing to scare her a bit. Hareta ask Cyrus what he is planning to do with Dialga and Cyrus states that he wants to control time and will become a god. He then tells that he only needs to capture the three Lake Guardians to awake Dialga and walks off. Hareta tries to follow him but his way gets blocked by Jupiter and Saturn. Hareta sends his Piplup out to battle them but Mitsumi says to him that he should follow Cyrus and leave Jupiter and Saturn to her. Hareta runs off, thanking Mitsumi, and the two Team Galactic commanders laugh at her, saying that she won't be able to take them out. Mitsumi then states that they shouldn't be so confident and sends out her Leafeon and Infernape. In response to that, Jupiter sends out her Golbat and Toxicroak, and calls her a traitor as the battle begins. The professor, who was still there, then wonders if Mitsumi was a part of Team Galactic when she was called a traitor. Cyrus is walking on a bridge when he is stopped by Hareta. Cyrus then asks Hareta what he will do when he meets Dialga, on which Hareta doesn't exactly know the answer. Cyrus walks to Hareta and grabs him, telling him that he will create an ideal world and to achieve that he needs to become god, so sacrificing humans and Pokémon means nothing to him. He asks if Hareta wants to create that world with him but as response to that, he gets pecked by Piplup. Hareta can't forgive him what he just said about the Pokémon and wants to battle Cyrus. Cyrus sends out his Weavile and Piplup immediately gets attacked by Weavile's Night Slash. Piplup then uses Brine and Weavile counters with Ice Beam. The Brine gets frozen by the Ice Beam and Piplup is hurt by the Night Slash. Hareta then says that he will try a new move and Cyrus and his Weavile are surprised that they feel an Earthquake. However, Hareta and Piplup are just only jumping on the bridge, causing the Earthquake. Cyrus orders Weavile to use Ice Beam, freezing Hareta. When Hareta is free from the ice, Cyrus orders Weavile to use Rapid-Fire Night Slash. When Weavile is thought to successfully hit Piplup, it was only Piplup's reflection from the ice and Weavile gets attacked from behind by Piplup's Drill Peck. To counter that, Cyrus orders Weavile to use Hyper Beam, sending Piplup into the air and falling from the bridge. Hareta quickly follows Piplup and jumps from the bridge to help Piplup. As both of them have disappeared, Cyrus and his Weavile start to walk, thinking that the battle has ended. Suddenly, they feel some noise and figure out that the noise comes from the water. Hareta and Piplup are riding on the water due to Piplup's Surf. Both Cyrus and his Weavile are surprised by the Surf, Weavile gets attacked by Piplup and Cyrus recalls his Weavile, saying that it was a while ago when he had the feeling that it was fun. To destroy Hareta and his Piplup, Cyrus sends out his Gyarados and orders it to use Giga Impact. Sending them flying, they fall into the water and Cyrus walks away, saying to himself how he could lose himself just a second ago but that it was for the best. Hareta and Piplup are in the water, following the waves from the water, and reaches the beach. A shadowed man sees them, grabs them, and takes them away. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 2 chapters